


Stumped

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Did you know that the U.S. isn’t actually the lead producer of tomatoes? It’s actually China. The U.S. and India are second and third respectively. In addition to that, there are over 7,500 varieties of tomatoes grown around the world,” Spencer said with a wide smile.

This was pretty much your daily routine with Spencer. Sit down during lunch and listen to him ramble off any random fact he could think of. Except it wasn’t actually random. At the moment, you happened to be eating a turkey sandwich on wheat bread with lettuce, tomato, onions and some basil mayonnaise. You’d been oohing and ahhing over its deliciousness for the past 10 minutes. “How do you know all of this random information?” you asked for the first time today. You couldn’t count the amount of times you’d actually asked him that question. It’s just that he knew everything - like actually everything.

Spencer shrugged, his shoulder-length hair framing his face as he laughed. “I don’t know. I just learned things along the way. Helps when you have an eidetic memory.”

“But like…the biggest producers of tomatoes?” you laughed. “How do you just come across that?” You should ask him for a fact about each of the pieces of your sandwich - because he’d probably know one. 

As Garcia passed by the desk and commented on the delicious-looking nature of your sandwich, you listened as Spencer did in fact, ramble about the various ingredients you were ingesting. “You wanna bite, babe?” you asked her. “It’s amazing. The basil mayonnaise makes it.”

“Oh my god,” she groaned, practically having a foodgasm on your desk. “This is amazing.” She swallowed the enormous bite she took and turned toward Spencer. “What were you loves talking about? I don’t want to go back to my office just yet.”

“Actually,” Spencer started, “I was just telling Y/N about the role of onions in English folklore.”

“Onions in English f…” Garcia trailed off. “What?”

See, it was this kind of thing that had you fascinated by him. It was amazing to you that someone could hold so much random knowledge in their head and yet also have the intelligence to do the job that they did. He was an enigma; and one of your best friends. “So Spence, what is the role of onions in English folklore.”

“In old English folklore, the thickness of an onion skin can help predict the severity of the winter. Thin skin predicts a mild winter, while a thick skin indicates a rough winter is coming,” he said proudly, flashing an even brighter smile when Garcia’s mouth hung open in confusion. 

You started snorting as you finished the rest of your sandwich. “What’s so funny?” they both asked.

“You just made a Game of Thrones reference. Did you realize that?” you said, watching as it dawned on him. You watched the show together for 10 lovely weeks a year. “Okay, Boy Genius, knower of all things. Tell me, a Game of Thrones fangirl, something I don’t know about Game of Thrones.”

Spencer hesitated, rubbing his chin as he tried to think of something about the show that you might now know. “Did you know that there is a real life equivalent to Valyrian steel?”

“Yes, actually I did,” you laughed, leaning back in your chair and challenging him to come up with something better. “It’s called Damascus steel, which was developed in India and the Middle East.”

Garcia look your way in awe. “You’re a geek too?”

“We’re all geeks, love. You, me, Spence, Prentiss, even Morgan. Go ahead, Spence. Try again,” you challenged.

He sat back, staring between you and Garcia and trying his best to think of something that might stump you, which is why you couldn’t believe what he came up with. One of your Ph.D.’s was in medicine. “Greyscale is a lot like a real life disease.”

“Amateur move, Pretty Boy. I have a Ph.D. in medicine. It’s based off leprosy,” you said. “Three strikes and you’re out.”

Leaning back in his chair, Spencer took his time answering you for a third time. “Okay, one more. Did you know that the actor who played Viserys and actress who played Talisa Stark are both relatives of an extremely famous actor and an equally famous author?”

That had you intrigued. You knew a whole lot about the cast. “Really? Who? And goo job figuring out something I don’t know about the show.”

“The guy who played Viserys is the great-great grandson of Charles Dickens and Oona Chaplin, who played Talisa, is the descendant of Charlie Chaplin. I got you. Ha!” he exclaimed, pumping his fists up in the air. “Tomorrow at lunch, it is your job to stump me.”


End file.
